Strawberry Panic: After the Rain
by Tsubasa8
Summary: Post Etoile election ficlets.
1. Overture I

Me: I actually wrote this back in October, but that was only after reading a last episode summary.

It wasn't until today that I actually watched the final episode, and had a sudden urge to put this up.

Disclaimer: "Strawberry Panic!" is property of Sakurako Kimono, Dengeki G, Media Factory Inc., etc.

* * *

Strawberry Panic: Overture

The hand with the notebook she had been reciting from dropped. It seemed so long ago that she had written those words by the river… "My lovely rainbow…"

Now as she referred back to it, the prose made her melancholy. Her peers had praised her for the unrequited feelings expressed in her poem. She had known… she knew.

The length of material loosely grasped in her hand was held gently. After all, it was _her_ who had retrieved it for her – a symbol of their bond.

"It seems the thread has been severed."

Startled, she turned at the voice. "Chikaru-san."

Smiling, the fifth-year Lulim student came around the tree the Miator fourth-year was leaning against. Facing the glittering water, she commented, "Things have sure been rough lately."

"… Yes."

Chikaru watched her, and then held the limp ends of the ribbon in her own hand. "Don't worry. I'm sure it'll become tied once again."

"Chikaru-san…" She glanced downwards, the red ribbon wrapped around her hand, the ends between Chikaru's fingers. She closed her eyes. "Yes… surely…"

* * *

Me: Interpret it as you like - and happy holidays.


	2. Overture II

Me: I was bored, and after learning a little more about the third StoPani drama CD I came up with this.

Rather than make a new story I just added it to this one.

Disclaimer: "Strawberry Panic!" is property of Sakurako Kimono, Dengeki G, Media Factory Inc., Seven Seas, etc.

* * *

Strawberry Panic: Overture II

In truth, she could probably be anything she desired. She had it all; beauty, intellect, and though few realized this, could be downright cunning. Would she even marry? To a prince? Indeed, she could go far in life, taking any path she wished. For now however, she was content with taking it easy doing what she liked most.

A light, almost hesitant knocking came at the door over the mechanical sound.

"Come in," she chirped, still pushing the fabric across.

The door slid open just enough to reveal a student from one of the other schools. It was lucky for her that she had come on a day when the first-years weren't around. "Sorry. Are you busy?"

"Not at all." How rare it was for her to come along these parts. The Lulim student politely paused what she was engaged with. "Congratulations on winning, Étoile-sama."

The Spica girl looked back at her, nearly startled. "Just Amane is fine, you know."

"What are you saying?" she amusedly replied. "You and Hikari-san must get used to being called that by your fellow students."

Amane considered her with vigilant eyes. "Did you know we were going to win?"

"What makes you say that?"

The same tone and gestures; it made it difficult to read what she might really be thinking. Could anyone really tell for sure? "Hikari told me what happened when I had amnesia. And about how she was really worried… but you helped her." It was only for a split-second, but Amane thought she saw something waver in the other girl's expression.

Her reply, "Of course," was still said the same way though, and she returned to her sewing.

Amane gazed around the room. So this was where all her clubs were held. "It's been a while since we've talked like this. Even though we're in the same year we've never…" She went off on a tangent. "Who knew things would end up this way?"

"Why so despondent, Amane-san?" she answered as she worked. "You've become an ace rider, Prince of Spica, and now Étoile with Hikari-san. I'd say things have gone quite well for you."

Something was just a little off with their conversation. She couldn't recall ever feeling this way three years ago – this distance, this awkwardness. "Yes… I suppose you're right." Amane turned, signaling her departure. "Well, I'll be going then." She slid the door open, leaving a few parting words before shutting it behind her. "See you… Chikaru."

A few moments after she was gone, Chikaru ceased the rattling of her sewing machine. She reached in her sewing kit for something to rip out her crooked stitches.

* * *

Me: Yeah, so Chikaru's in this one too… hey, I can't help it if all my StoPani fics have her in it!

Whoo-hoo, adding this on Easter.


End file.
